


Trying to Catch Your Heart

by WWE_OneshotsandImagines



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWE_OneshotsandImagines/pseuds/WWE_OneshotsandImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Prompt: If you still take req: Cassamore, loosely based on the song Waiting for a Star to Fall by Boy Meets Girl. Cass has deep feelings for Enzo, but feels like it could never be mutual, for Enzo is insanely popular and loved by all. Despite being with Enzo all the time, as his best friend&tag partner, Cass thinks Enzo is out of reach and out of his league. But after Enzo gets injured at Payback, Cass takes his chances to tell Enzo how he feels. Turns out, Enzo's felt the exact same way all this time!)</p><p>Basically Cass loves Enzo, and finally works up the courage to tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trying to Catch Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> strayed really far from the prompt i think, but i tried. Title is from the song "Waiting for a Star to Fall" by Boy Meets Girl.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm so angry at myself right now, this didn't come out how i wanted it to at all. Hopefully you guys still like it in some capacity :/

Cass sighs, sitting at the bar alone. He and ‘Zo were supposed to hang out together, but the second they walked in the club girls (and some guys) swarmed Zo.

So here he is, nursing a beer by himself. His best friend out on the dance floor, being adored by everyone. He finishes the beer a little later, setting the money down on the bar and standing up.

“Zo!” He yells, trying to get the smaller mans attention. He’s shocked when Enzo actually looks back at him. “I’m headin’ out, ya want me to take ya home? Or ya gonna get a ride from one of the babes ya got around ya?”

“Nah, go home. I’ll catch ya later.” Zo says and Cass sighs, shaking his head. He gets home as fast as possible, wanting the night to be over. The second he gets in the door he kicks his shoes off and heads to bed, lying alone with his thoughts.

  
“Why do I hafta be so damn stupid? He ain’t ever gonna like me like that an’ I need ta accept that. Popular guy like him ain’t gonna settle for some awkward loner.” He thinks, tossing his phone onto the bedside table, rolling over to get some sleep.

Unfortunately sleep doesn’t find him until the early hours of the morning, and he only sleeps for about an hour before his phone goes off, blasting Zo’s ringtone in his ear. He’s awake immediately, answering the phone.

  
“Zo? Whats wrong? Ya nevah call me this late ‘less somethin’s wrong.” Cass says and he can barely make out what Zo’s saying, something about too much to drink and getting kicked out. He does, however, make out Zo practically begging him to come pick him up.

“Zo.” He says, knowing that if Zo is managing to freak out with as drunk as he probably is, he definitely needs some sort of comfort or reassurance.

Zo doesn’t answer him directly, mumbling about having to sleep outside and it starting to rain. Cass sighs, trying again.

“Enzo!” He says, getting a shocked ‘huh’? as a response. “I’ll be there to get ya in a few minutes a’ight? Try an’ stay dry okay?” He says, pulling on a hoodie and sneakers, grabbing his car keys.

  
He gets a mumbled ‘okay’, before the line goes dead signaling Zo had hung up. He’s halfway out the door when he decides to grab a hoodie for Zo, knowing he’s going to be freezing to death if it’s raining.

~

It’s an absolute downpour by the time he pulls up in front of the bar, Zo standing outside visibly shivering.

He gets out, going over and lifting Zo into his arms and setting him in the passenger seat. He grabs the hoodie from the backseat, helping Zo get it on and biting back a laugh at how big it is on the smaller man.

The ride back to his place is quiet for the most part, until Zo speaks up.

“……Cass?” he asks, almost timidly. Like he’s worried Cass will yell at him.

Cass looks at him when they stop at a red light. “Yeah Zo?”

“Thanks for uh, comin to get me. ‘m sorry I woke ya up I jus…. I didn’t have a way to get home an ya were the only one I thought I could call…..” Zo says, and Cass has never seen him so absolutely vulnerable and miserable.

“Zo it‘s fine. Ya know I want ya to call me if ya ever need help or ya think it ain’t safe where ya are.” Cass says, pulling into their apartment complex. He helps Zo upstairs and to his own apartment, making sure the smaller man gets in a warm shower immediately, leaving when Zo is in bed nearly asleep.

  
He walks back to his own apartment, just next door, and gets himself back to bed. He sleeps just a little easier, and it has nothing to do with Zo being home safe and sound.

At least, he’s going to pretend it doesn’t.

~

A month and a half later, and he’s sitting in the emergency room. Zo had gotten seriously hurt during their first match in a main roster pay-per-view.

His heart had jumped into his throat when it happened and he wanted to murder Simon  ~~Botch~~  Gotch. He seriously thought he was going to lose the one person who meant everything to him, even if Zo doesn’t know just how important he is to Cass.

Once he knows Zo is okay, his mind starts to drift to something entirely different. It’s at that point he decides he needs to tell Enzo how much he really, truly loves him.

~

He gets Zo back to the hotel later that night, the smaller man fighting a major headache and not wanting to talk, or hear Cass talk.

Which, fuck you concussion as far as Cass is concerned. He finally works up the courage to spill his feelings and he can’t even speak without Zo ready to burst into tears from the headache.

He manages to get Zo comfortable enough and sits down on the other bed. He keeps his voice quiet, looking over to Zo.

“Zo….. there’s uh….. there’s somethin I need to tell ya.” He says, Zo looking over at him sleepily, mumbling a ‘wha?’.

Cass gulps, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. “I uh………….” He sighs, deciding to get it all out. “Iloveyouasmorethanabrother” He says, eyes cast downward, instantly regretting saying anything.

Zo is quiet for a while, and Cass curses quietly. He just completely took advantage of Enzo being completely out of it, to express his feelings.

“Ya……….love……me?” Zo asks a while later, as Cass is almost asleep.

Cass gulps again, sitting up. “Yeah…. I uh… I’m sorry. I shoulda kep’ my mouth shut. Ya never gonna like me as anythin’ more than a brother, an it’s kinda shitty of me to take advantage of ya bein out of it to tell ya.”

Zo looks over at him, smiling slightly. “I love ya too. What the hell took ya so long to tell me? I known for months, was jus waitin on ya to make the first move.”

Cass can’t believe his ears, but the grin……..well more of a grimace, but that’s from the pain in his head……on Zo’s face tells him he’s not hallucinating it and he’s out of his bed in an instant. He climbs into Zo’s bed, giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead, and Zo cuddles into him instantly.

He can’t wait for Zo to recover so they can give this whole ‘thing’ a try. But he’s willing to wait………for Zo.


End file.
